Electrocardiograph (ECG) signal quality and skin integrity are important aspects of cardiac monitoring. In clinical practice, maintaining skin integrity without compromising signal quality is often difficult. This study's purpose is to evaluate the long-term effects of different skin preparation techniques on ECG signal quality, skin irritation, patient comfort, and cost in telemetry patients. Subjects are randomly assigned to different skin preparation techniques. ECG signal quality, skin irritation, patient comfort, and cost factors are evaluated at periodic intervals over a -hour period. Twenty-nine subjects have been enrolled in the study thus far. Multivariate statistics will be used to identify differences in skin preparation techniques.